


Bedroom Door

by CarryMyThoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Time writing Smut, I hope it's good, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryMyThoughts/pseuds/CarryMyThoughts
Summary: You and Tsukishima have both been busy and haven't been giving each other the attention you both deserve. Suddenly a flip switches, and well, you know the rest





	

The sound of the door slamming awakens your senses. You had been glued to your laptop, studying for your intense online class. You barely had time for this extra class on top of your busy schedule. Before you had been staring at the screen, you had just dealt with some of the worst customers you have had the pleasure of working for. Nothing said being a waitress at a family friendly restaurant like have a five year old throw their cold macaroni and cheese in your face. To make matters worse, that family didn't tip you and your boss blamed you for it claiming "The customer is always right". That statement really got on your nerves the more you worked for that eatery. But you couldn't quit or afford to be fired. Your second job of running a doggie day care didn't pay as much as you had hoped, despite your love of the four-legged creatures. 

To say that you are stressed and frustrated is an understatement. Your eyes are straining to stay open as you feel another presence behind you. 

"No greeting? This is a surprise."

It didn't take much for you to forcefully slam your laptop closed after hearing his condescending tone. "Kei, I don't have time for your shit right now. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?"

Tsukishima checked his watch and seemingly shrugged after seeing the time. His work had a conference call with some associates from other countries and late at night was one of the few options they had. The company he has been working with has been in talks with sealing a great deal and contract with a few other businesses. The process has been long and stressful on the young man, leaving him stranded at work more than he would like. But this is Tsukishima and he wouldn't admit something like that. He needed to be at his best for this job in order to get that promotion he's been vying for. So has he barely been home? Yes, but it's for the future of this relationship. Well if there's even a relationship to save at this point.

"You know I've been trying to get this promotion. Don't tell me you've been studying the whole time since I left."

A pulse in your head begins to throb as his words pierce through your skin. You had been waiting for him for more than three hours. You knew how hard he's been working and same for you. So you thought that maybe you would surprise him when he came back. But after hour two and no sign of him, you took off your little surprise and switched into one his t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts.

You huff out a breath of annoyance, "Yes, what else was I supposed to do? Just sit here looking pretty and waiting for you with open arms? While I'm at it, I could have fixed you a hard cold drink and massaged your feet."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and drops his briefcase on the floor, freeing his hands. He slowly walks to your chair and wraps his arms around your upper body. "You've had a hard day. You're easy to read (F/n)."

You shrug his arms off and push your chair back, causing Tsukishima to stumble backwards. A slightly surprised look came across his face at your detachment. You slowly make your way to your shared bedroom, arms folded as you try to ease your anger at the taller man. Suddenly you're pushed against the wall and you feel his breath on the tip of your nose. The close proximity made you blush and look down at your feet. Tsukishima holds your chin in his thumb and index finger and tilts your head upward to meet his gaze. You can see in his eyes everything that needs to be said but won't be mentioned aloud. The silence becomes tense as he holds your gaze that shifts from your lips back up to your eyes and then back down to your lips. You lightly bite your bottom one as Tsukishima closes the space between them.

The kiss is gentle but needy as you place a hand on his arm. The softness of his lips against yours sends your mind racing. The need for oxygen is evident as the two of you part, panting and chests heaving.

You were first to break the silence, "I've wanted you all day. And I know that you've been working hard and so have I. I wanted you to come home to something special and you weren't home when you said you would be so I-"

"So let's forget the day together," he whispers in your ear seductively. Tsukishima takes your hand and leads you into the bedroom.

"Shut up the bedroom door," he commands and you don't hesitate to quickly shut it. Even though you wanted him to stop by earlier and show him a good time, it was better when he took the lead. He takes you in his embrace and kisses you passionately, holding your face in his hands. Your hands rub up and down his clothed chest wanting to create friction and feel all of him. 

"Just shut out the world, and drop your clothes" You moan at the sound of his deep voice saying such words in your ears. He kisses your neck, leaving a trail of marks and saliva as he helps you out of your shirt. Once he pulls the shirt over your head, his eyes widen at your braless state. His tongue darts out over his lips as he takes in your flushed state and lessens the inches between you two. His lips ravage one of your breasts, licking your nipple so that is becomes erect. Your pants encourage him to suck on your pert bud and occupy his other hand with your other breast, his fingers take the tip and twist it lightly. You toss your head back in pleasure as he continues to play with your chest as if it's his own personal play thing. 

Seeing that he is still dressed to the nines, you start to unbutton his shirt. With every button your release from its hold, your nails lightly scratch his chest, making him shiver at your feather light touches. Becoming impatient to have his warm chest on your palms, you quickly finish undoing his shirt and throw it across the room. Tsukishima lifts his head up to take your lips again. His hands move to the back of your things as he picks you up and leads you to your bed. He places you at the edge of the mattress breaking the passionate kiss. Your eyes are glowing with lust as you push your hands up his naked stomach, moving upwards to glaze over his pectorals and lightly massage them.

Tsukishima then puts a hand on your shoulder and pushes you down onto your back. He gets on his knees and makes his way to be in between your legs. He takes off his glasses and puts them on a nearby stand as to not ruin the moment he's about to create. Thoughts of you had been running through his mind throughout the day and seeing you with your legs sprawled out for him is making him hungry for your body. He raises himself slightly so that his lips are hovering over your stomach. Your belly clenches in anticipation of what he's going to do. You then feel his warm tongue on your stomach as he kisses it, moving downward. His warm breath lingers at the top of your shorts, just enough for you to mewl at wanting more of him. His hands run up your inner thighs as he completely skips over your shorts.

"Just take them off already."

"Someone's impatient, but not yet."

You groan and slightly roll up your hips, notating your need for him. The feel of your hips under his fingers is ingrained in his memory. He has to fight his usual habit of taking your shorts off immediately because god he wants you so bad. His hands start at the elastic of your shorts. But being the tease he is, they glide over the fabric to brush upon the exposed skin of your inner thigh. You want to growl at him for making you wait when you feel his tongue dart out onto the sensitive skin. The feeling of his lips trailing kisses up and down your thigh is euphoric and almost makes you forget his teasing. Almost.

Your moans are held back as he continues his ministrations. You know how much he likes to hear your voice when he's intimate with you and you smile devilishly at how irritated he must be. Tsukishima gently looks into your eyes and he understands what you're doing. Your bottom lip is in between your teeth as he starts to suck and kiss closer to your core, just barely being on the outside of your shorts. You can feel yourself melting at the proximity of his tongue and your lower lips, making you break your walls and moan loudly for him. 

A grin marks his face at hearing your sweet sounds. He gives in to your needs and pulls your shorts down and off your ankles, leaving you fully exposed to him. The two of you have done this before, but this moment feels much more special and intimate than previous encounters.

Relief swept over you when you felt his tongue trail up the inside of your thigh and a breathy moan escapes your lips. His breath is hot on your skin as you feel the temperature all around you and within you rise. Rough calloused fingers start to play with your outer folds, hoping to excite you for what is to come next. The moment his tongue touches your insides your eyes close in pleasure as a small curse leaves your mouth. Satisfied with your reactions, Tsukishima wraps his lips around your folds and thrusts his tongue deeper inside you. It takes all your restraint to not secure your fingers in his blond hair, but god was it tempting.

His tongue swirls within you, as if he wants to savor your taste for days to come. He lifts his head up and releases you quickly before he goes back down and ravages your clit with his tongue. All the pressure from his wet muscle on that tiny spot sends you past cloud nine as your wines increase in volume. Sensing you might be close soon, he slides in two fingers inside your core.

"Oh fuck! Just like that," you moan out, rolling your hips upward as he hits that special spot inside you. Hearing those sounds come from your lips turns Tsukki on more and more. His licking speeds up and his fingers begin to move at a faster pace in and out of you. 

"I wanna hear you say it," the blond demands.

"Kei, I- ah!"

"Use your words," he thrusts his fingers in deeper, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need."

Your hair sticks to your sweat covered brow as you lift up to meet his gaze. "Are you kidding me? Fuck you." Your attempts to sound mad were futile, and ended up sounding more sexy than anything else.

"I'd love that, but that can't happen if you don't communicate with me." And then everything stops. Your stomach unclenches as his lips and fingers leave your body. You slam your head back against the mattress in frustration.

"Damn it Kei, I was so close!"

He just clicks his tongue and towers over your frame. He maneuvers his left arm to reach underneath your back to carry you further into the bed and away from the edge. Tsukishima is on all fours over you and damn if he didn't look any hotter. You then realize that his boxer shorts are still on. You stare down his body to clearly see the straining against it from his erection. A sly smile comes across your face as you reach your hand to the elastic around his hips, teasing the edges with your fingers. You glaze your hands over the front toward his aching member and feel it shake a little as you palm it lightly. Tsukishima inhales sharply as his eyes darken. "Don't be afraid to finish what you started."

"I wish I could say the same for you," you retaliated back as you motion him to come close and straddle your body. He lets his lower body fall onto yours as he feels your hands pull at his underwear. Inch by antagonizing inch the item of clothing finally reveals his cock, a small layer of pre-cum already at the slit from his earlier actions. 

Your fingers deftly trace around his hips, slowly trailing down toward his erect member. The warmth from your fingertips graze him and he tries to control the shudder that he emits. His hips slightly buck into your hand so that it wraps around his aching shaft. You comply smirking up at him for being subtly needy, to which he scoffs at your expression. The small blush that coats his cheeks at your ministrations cues you in to use your thumb over his already wet slit. Your thumb rubs over the tiny opening as the rest of your fingers work his length smoothly. A shaky breath escapes his lips.

You start to feel him twitch ever so slightly, giving you a hint at how close he's getting. You decide to ease up as you feel his eyes boring into you, understanding what he is silently communicating to you. You raise your body slightly to reach over into the nightstand to grab a condom. Knowing what turns him on, you slip the packet in between your teeth and slowly peel open the foil, revealing the lubed condom. 

"Tsk, I hate you."

"Love you too," you respond to his snarky comment by taking the condom between two fingers and move closer to his dick. Antagonizing is what Tsukishima would call how slowly you rolled it down his shaft, giving him a small squeeze as your fingers linger over his balls.

A low and animal like growl bubbles in his throat as his hunger and need to be inside you grows. He positions himself at your entrance, making your breath hitch ever so slightly. Never one to let bygones be bygones, Tsukishima gets the idea to mess with you even more. He pushes just enough for you to feel his tip flutter between the lips of your opening, making you squirm for more friction. Just barely, he would enter you little by little and then leave you begging and waiting in heat for him. He's not usually one for orgasm denial, but tonight is a special night and you have him feeling a certain type of way.

"Kei I swear to god if you don't," you pant out, "fuck me right now - Ah!"

Biting his lip, he thrusts himself deep into you, causing you to momentarily lose your breath. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as a wave of euphoria and longing sweep over you. Your breaths alternate between sweet, slow and passionate to rough and guttural, depending on Tsukki's pattern. His hands, which were usually grasping your hips, trail up the side of your body as he fucks you into the mattress. His warm and shaky breaths are felt over your perked nipple as he wraps his lips around it and begins to lick mercilessly. 

Your sweet cries of pleasure press him to pound into you even harder. He doesn't let up on your aching senses as one hand travels down toward your clit and hold it between two fingers. A slew of curses fly from your lips as your body is being taken to the edge again. Your walls tighten around his pulsating member that has managed to go farther and deeper into you than you could attempt to remember. 

"Shit, (F/n), I'm getting close."

"Tch, that's very unlike you-"

"Don't," he pants, "you dare..." he trails off, slowing his pace as he strikes a pleasure chord within you causing you to roll your head back. Wanting to get back at him and his teasing nature you unleash one more trick up your sleeve. Focusing your inner muscles, you squeeze around him. 

That makes him flinch.

His eyes bore into yours, "If you don't wanna have any kids anytime soon, I suggest you don't do that again."

Your tongue slowly moistens your lips and your teeth bite at your lower lip as you roll your hips into his and squeeze him again, earning a higher pitched pant and moan from the tall man above you.

Your pattern gets out of time as the both of you are in dire need of each others skin more and more. Your bodies slide together as one as the bed rocks with your love making. Or was it fucking? Whatever it was you two were doing, the room was spinning and shaking. Tsukishima's breathing heightens as his movements get more disorderly, as his pace becomes faster and faster.

"Fuck," he breathes out and maneuvers a hand and puts his thumb right at your clit again, applying more pressure than he knew you could handle into it. His thumb moves in circles around the sensitive nub, making your back arch and convulse at the intense pleasure.

"Kei, shit, oh my god please let me.." you don't finish your demand as your mouth goes slack. You feel his breath on your ear before you hear his command. "Come."

All of your restraint IS let go as you are taken over the edge, riding out your orgasm as he still dives into you. The feel of your release on him makes him lose control and he comes all over your stomach, pulling out right at the last second. He moves from over you and flops down on the space next to you on the bed, breathing heavily into the mattress and pillow. Tsukishima turns his head over to gaze into your eyes, the both of you vulnerable in your current state. His hand reaches out to yours and you take it, intermingling your fingers. 

Tsukki is the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you."

Still trying to catch your breath, your eyes widen as much as they can, "Wait, you're apologizing to me?"

"Take it or leave it."

You smile and chuckle as his ears redden a little more. "I'll accept once you wipe your cum off of my stomach."

You hear him click his tongue and feel the bed shift as he gets up to grab some towels. Once he returns, he takes the liberty of wiping you clean and disposing of his excretion. When that is dealt with, he returns to your shared bed, immediately cuddling up to you and placing his chin on your shoulder.

"I love you, (F/n)"

A small, gentle smile graces your face as you entwine your hands and feet with his. "I love you too, Kei."

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OKAY I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE PLEASE BE HONEST WAS THIS AWFUL??? I've obviously gotta get better at this but WOW I DID THE THING AND I'M JUST SO PROUD THIS TOOK SO LONG


End file.
